


Mangaka [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, powerless and abandoned, Ichigo discovers an old enemy has made a new life.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sarshi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangaka [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mangaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281305) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * With music
  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/mangaka.mp3) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 40:15min
  * [Podbook](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/mangaka.m4b) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 40:15min
    * Without music
    * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/mangaka%20nm.mp3) | **Size:** 31 MB | **Duration:** 34:18min
    * [Podbook](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/mangaka%20nm.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 34:18min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music: Dirty Hole by VAST  
> Cover: from [a picture](http://theothersarshi.deviantart.com/art/Lady-of-Ruins-242548703) taken by the author and mentioned in the fic


End file.
